Fire away Wolfox REBOOT
by Teamunfocused
Summary: Wolf and Fox are adopted brothers but their father died in an "accident". Will Wolf be able to convince Fox to join the police force with him? There's something ominous about Falco and Fox's college, perhaps the clue to the mystery is there. Take a read and find out. Wolf x Fox, yaoi, A reboot of the original discontinued "Fire away Wolfox"
1. Chapter 1: Just A Dream

I do not own starfox or any of its characters only my OCs

Warning: yaoi

don't read if you hate yaoi

if you like it please read on and review

reviews help inspire new fics and continue to write others

paring: fox/wolf

DON'T READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE.

Fire away Wolfox

CH1 Just a dream

* * *

 _"Hey Wolf! Come check this out!" A young vulpine called and gestured for his friend._

 _"Yeah, what is it?" An older canine asked as he approached the enthusiastic boy._

 _"Close your eyes for a second." Giggled the emerald eye boy. The lupine raised his white brow curiously._

 _"Why?" Wolf asked after he stood next to the smaller male._

 _"Just do it!" The vulpine said loudly, preparing to throw another one of his tantrums._

 _"Okay! Okay! They're closed." Wolf quickly did as he was told while the vulpine hummed quietly._

 _"Are they closed?" The older male heard. He felt dust blow over his tail, giving him the belief that the vulpine was circling around him._

 _"Yes." Wolf replied annoyingly. The two canines became silent for a moment as Wolf felt someone fiddle with his paw._

 _"Okay, you open them now!" The vulpine snickered._

 _Wolf freed the amethyst colors in his eyes from the darkness and looked down at the vulpine still holding his paw. With a cheerful smile that spread from cheek to cheek, seeing this canine so happy filled the lupine's heart with joy._

 _He then looked at what was around his finger and turned back at the vulpine with a questioning gaze._

 _"What's this?" He pointed to the object, which caused the younger male to giggle more._

 _"You don't know? It's a-"_

* * *

{BEEP} {BEEP} {BEEP} {BEEP} {BEEP}

"Gah!" Wolf shot open his eye and breathed heavily. He looked around and found himself in his bedroom alone with the stupid clock alarm buzzing off again.

"Just a dream." He sighed deeply into his paws. After a moment later, Wolf smashed his clock alarm against the wall; finally causing the annoying alarm to stop and giving him silence. He fell back into bed and breathed deeply once more.

'What was that about?' Wolf tried to recall the dream he had. 'It looked like Fox was trying to-'

"Wolf! What are you doing?! Get your ass out of bed! We have about 5 minutes to get down there for the morning drills!" The door suddenly busted open as Panther stood in front of it, shouting at the lupine while fixing his collar and shirt.

"Damn!" The canine cried as he hopped off the bed and threw on everything he needed before zipping out the door.

"Hat!" The feline called across the hall.

"Damn!" Wolf stopped and turned back around into his room. Panther shook his head as he hurried back into the hallway.

Chief Deputy Pepper barked at the two police officers for being late to work for the 5th time this month. He nagged at them about the discipline needed to carry out their daily duties and the consequences of their actions in certain scenarios.

Wolf tried to blink away his drowsiness from the morning. He would have expected to be use to waking up in the morning, but that idea was thrown out of the window the second he began his week.

"Wolf! Panther!" Pepper sat in his seat once he finished venting out his annoyance.

"Sir!" They both replied sternly.

"Today the both of you are on patrol duty. Covering East Corneria and the west of Venom. Dismissed!" The hound ordered. Wolf and Panther saluted and quickly left.

"Don't you think that the Chief Dep rushed us out kinda quickly?" Wolf raised his suspicion as they got in the car.

"I heard that Sal gave him a hard time last night for missing her birthday." Panther fastened his seatbelt and started the car.

"His daughter?" Wolf asked and thought of Pepper's situation from that night as he fastened his seatbelt. "Oh, the old man's poor ears." He snickered contently.

* * *

It was not uncommon to see vandalism of property or theft within Venom, but it did call for law enforcement as the citizens would harm those who were weaker than they were. The good hearted people of Venom fled and lived peacefully with the people of Corneria, trying to stay as far away from Venom as they possibly could.

Near the end of the morning, Wolf and Panther had rounded up and escorted a group of orphans and fragile adults to the Rekindling Centre where they would send the injured to a hospital and support the mentally and physically unstable with care.

Wolf and Panther decided to stop for lunch back in East Corneria and walked into a restaurant. A bell rang above them as the door opened and closed. The scent of many customers as well as freshly made omelettes fill in the air of the fairly busy building.

Waiters rushed around with orders and plates while the open chefs entertained the kids and adults with their skills of cooking. The customers talked and ate with friends and family while soft music played from the speakers. 'Definitely a peaceful place to eat.' Wolf smiled.

"Hello. How many wi-" A waiter walked up to the two but stopped when he saw the two police officers.

"Oh hi. A table for two pl-" Wolf continued to marvel at the serene atmosphere of the restaurant until he saw a familiar vulpine.

"Wolf?" "Fox?" The two canines pointed at each other.

"Do you know this waiter Wolf?" Panther turned to both canines curiously.


	2. Chapter 2: Savage Eye

I do not own starfox or any of its characters only my OCs

Warning: yaoi

Don't read if you hate yaoi

if you like it please read on and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and continue to write others

Pairing: Fox/Wolf

DON'T READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE.

Fire away Wolfox

CH2 Savage Eye

* * *

Silence arose from both parties as the fact stands that Wolf and Fox finally spoke to each other, face to face after 3 years of living apart from each other.

From Wolf's sight: Fox was wearing a black necktie around a white buttoned shirt, with the sleeves pulled up, which was underneath a red buttoned up vest. A black apron lapped over his black pants which hid his skinny legs. His socks were not visible with the plain dark shoes and pants hiding them.

"You work here?" Wolf quickly regained his composure and smiled in a klutzy manner while scratching the side of his cheek.

"Uh, yeah. Didn't I tell you that over Chirpper?" Fox chuckled awkwardly as he looked to the feline standing next to him.

"Oh this must be you partner. Panther right? It's nice to meet you, I heard a few things from Wolf about you. My name's Fox." He perked up at the sight of a new face and swiftly offered his paw.

"Oh, it's nice to finally meet you Fox. Wolf told me many things about you." Panther replied in surprise and accepted his friendly gesture before nudging Wolf with his elbow in a teasing manner.

"Your tail~" He whispered to the lupine.

"Grr, shut up Panther." Wolf threw a glare at his partner as a blush flashed across his face. Fox smiled and fixed his black bow tie while stepping back.

"A table for two, I presume?" The vulpine asked before looking left and right. "Follow me please." He kindly gestured them to follow to the table in the corner.

Eyes were locked on the two police officers, walking by, across the restaurant; becoming the center of attention. Although some people brushed them off and continued with their conversations, others began to whisper and gossip. However the majority of it all were school girls, messaging and spreading around the word about two hot police officers eating in a restaurant.

"So what can I get for you two today?" Fox asked once his customers sat down and opened the menu. He flipped over a notepad and clicked open a pen.

"Uh, I think I'll just have a plain pizza and a cup of coffee." Wolf looked back and forth from the menu to Fox who noted down the order.

"And I'll have a mushroom calzone with a cup of tea please." Panther closed the menu and handed it to their waiter.

"Is that all for you guys?" Fox asked as he quickly scribbled down the orders before taking in their menus.

"For desert, I think I will take a slice of apple pie." Panther added on before licking his lips out of habit. Fox chuckled lightly and nodded.

"Okay, they should be here in a few minutes. I need to get to the other customers, so I'll talk to you guys soon." He gave them a wave before heading into the kitchen.

"So, was that really the Inspector's kid?" Panther asked softly once the vulpine was out of sight.

"Yeah. He's the one." Wolf answered lowly before drinking the glass of water offered by the friendly vulpine.

"Oh, uh. I didn't mean... it like that." Panther grew softer as he became aware of the boundaries he was treading in.

"Dude, it's alright. James died 12 years ago. I've gotten use to it." Wolf sat down the glass and leaned back on his chair.

"But wasn't he like family?" Panther looked down at the yellow cloth that spread over the table.

"He IS family, Panther. I never said he wasn't ." Wolf narrowed his eye and spoke through his teeth before clicking it.

"But..." Panther silenced himself before he could worsen his partner's mood.

"Look it's no big deal at all. You know the story just like everyone else back at the station." Wolf leaned forward and sat his head on his paw.

"James McCloud, a police officer, took in an injured pup who was born from venom one night and decided to raise him with his own son. It was a rare case at the time; for someone, an inspector no less, to protect and raise a filthy brat who hailed from the most crime filled town in all of Corneria." Wolf's expression darkened as he retold the story.

"... I'm sorry." Panther silently said. Wolf sighed and took another drink from his glass.

"It's not your fault. I should be apologizing for taking this farther than it. Needed. To. Be." Wolf scratched his snout as he apologised, but the words slowly drifted off when he turned his head to the right.

"Wolf?" Panther raised an eyebrow at the strange way his partner stared at somewhere else.

He drew back frightened, when he saw the expression on Wolf's face transform and take the shape of razor sharp fangs. The lupine's paws strangling the table cloth with claws visible to those who looked carefully. The gem in his eye had became a flaring wildfire of pure rage.

Panther's topaz color eyes traveled towards to his left and followed what the lupine's loathe filled glare was directed at. It all made sense when the target was in sight. The savage slit in the middle of the dull yellow eye belonging to the ape made it clear to the officers who it was.


	3. Chapter 3: Amethyst Eye

I do not own starfox or any of its characters only my OCs

Warning: yaoi

Don't read if you hate yaoi

if you like it please read on and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and continue to write others

Pairing: Fox/Wolf

DON'T READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE.

Fire away Wolfox

CH3 Amethyst Eye

* * *

 _"Third district, fourth alley." A bear said as he passed a blaster to the lupine._

 _"Thanks for the info Viker. Hey Kev, give him the best drink you have here. My tab." Wolf smirked at the weapon in his paws before calling to the tiger bartender, who nodded and quickly went to work. Wolf spun around and hopped off the stool while shoving his modified blaster into its holder._

 _"Hey." Viker reached out a paw and grabbed Wolf's arm. "Be careful out there." He warned gravelly. Wolf nodded and walked out the busy bar from Venom. He cracked his fists and loosened his joints before sprinting off to the harbor._

 _Wolf finally had some leads. He had finally tracked down where Andross was making trades in the black market. The south of Venom was known for the most dangerous and darkest things anyone could find on sale._

 _Prowling from wall to wall, Wolf advanced to the coordinates of his source. Pressing his ear against the thin wall, Wolf hovered his paw over his blaster as tried to listen to the conversation between Andross and his dealer._

 _"Do you have it?" One voice asked. Wolf perceived the sound of clicks as the opening of a brief case._

 _"RQ1-TS3 and PR0-YK9 as per request." A different voice answered._

 _"Excellent." The first voice breathed in content causing Wolf to scowl silently._

 _"Your payment will be sent to your transceiver." He said before shutting the brief case._

 _"A pleasure doing business with you doctor. Please don't hesitate to call for my service again." The second voice said before lighting a match._

 _"Let's go boys." The first voice declared smoothly. Their footsteps alerted Wolf to lower his presence even more. He watched from the shadows as Andross and his two teenage assistants walked out and across the alley he was hiding in. The chameleon boy held the briefcase with chain cuffs binding him to it._

 _Wolf stalked out after waiting for the three to walk farther away. He pulled out his blaster and aimed it at Andross. When he saw a clearing for his nape, he fired a bullet of concentrated plasma flying across the air. But the male hare heard the gunfire and quickly blocked the shot with his body, dropping to the ground lifeless._

 _"Damn it!" Wolf leaped out from his hiding spot as he saw the others become alert. He charged forward and fired his gun again. But the chameleon quickly pulled Andross to safety in an abandoned warehouse. Wolf cautiously followed, disregarding his instinct to turn back. Suddenly someone fired a bullet at him causing him to dive and roll into cover._

 _"Who is that kid?" Wolf murmured to himself when he poked his head out in search for the shooter, but quickly retracted when a bullet grazed across his cheek; drawing blood._

 _"It's now or never." Wolf said to himself, taking a deep breath before dashing further into the warehouse; trusting his sense of smell and hearing. He ran left and right to follow the trace of his target. His search finally came to a stop when the scent led to an open door to the outside._

 _He quickly leaned his back to a rusty steel support, hearing a quiet cackle from outside while a unison of many faint beeps… surround... him? Purple amethysts darkened as Wolf's eyes widened in the realization of what it was. He was so focused on chasing and assassinating Andross that he completely ignored any other sound than the mad scientist's voice._

 _"SHI-" Chains of explosions erupted in front of Wolf as he quickly turned around and sprinted for the exit. The entire warehouse shook and collapsed, leaving a wide mist of smoke in the aftermath. Once the smoke cleared up, Andross and his assistant came out from a boulder and waved away the remaining smoke in their faces. The ape's grin never faltering while the mist grew thinner._

 _Wolf did not pass through the doors. An arm could be seen hanging out from the midst of the rubble._

 _"Get him out here." Andross pointed to the arm. The chameleon frowned but obeyed. Kicking the heavy bricks and plates out of the way before reaching down and dragging the body out. Dropping him down at the ape's legs._

 _"What now? He's still alive." The chameleon declared when he tapped their assaulter's neck._

 _"Leave him." Andross turned around and walked away, stretching his arms before yawning and returning to his never ending scheming grin. The male lizard rolled his eyes before standing up from his crouching position._

 _"Actually, a precaution wouldn't hurt." The ape suddenly said before turning to the chameleon and tossing a weapon to him._

 _"Sweet." The chameleon marveled at the weapon as he looked down at the lupine who was waking up. He raised his foot and stomped on the canine's stomach, waking him up fully._

 _Wolf coughed lightly as every muscle in his body painfully ached. The chameleon pulled back the barrel and aimed at the beautiful gem, which was fading blank. The teenage lizard smugly said._

 _"Feel free to come back and play again." ***BANG***_

* * *

"BASTARD..." Wolf murmured in a lethal tone as he covered the left side of his face with his palm and remembered his pain.

"Wolf..." Panther softly said.


	4. Chapter 4: Rude Ape

I do not own starfox or any of its characters only my OCs

Warning: yaoi

Don't read if you hate yaoi

if you like it please read on and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and continue to write others

Pairing: Fox/Wolf

DON'T READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE.

Fire away Wolfox

CH4 Rude Ape

* * *

Fox pushed open the door and torn the order out of the notepad before hanging it with the other. The roaring fire on the pan died down as Peppy made quick work on his dish. The other chefs danced around the kitchen working independently while also helping out occasionally. Fox quickly set down a plate on the table and stepped out of Jeffery's way as he rushed over to it.

"Uh, Peppy." Fox spoke over the loud whirling exhaust fans.

"Yeah?" The old rabbit asked as he flipped over the omelette.

"Can I take a short break?" Fox walked further into the kitchen and slipped passed Mac chopping the vegetables. Peppy slid the omelette onto an empty plate and finished with a parsley garnish before looking at the clock.

"After this one out and take 5." Peppy said while he washed his equipment.

"Thanks." Fox smiled as he lift the plate and slipped back out.

Fox sighed and mumbled quietly to himself. He sat outside near the back door where no one would intentionally disturb him. Bringing his face down to his palms, he murmured lightly while a faint shade of pink flushed across his cheeks.

"Something wrong?" Fox jumped in surprise from the voice. He turned to the door and saw his feline co-worker.

"Hi Katt, what's up with the pink dye?" He scoot over to let her sit next to him on the bench.

"The war." Katt stuck out her tongue in disgust as she pulled on her fur.

"Oh, you and Falco are still fighting? Its been 3 months and its on?" Fox gave a weak smile and shivered slightly at the thought of what heavy pranks and insults have been thrown.

"Enough about me, someone giving you a hard time?" Katt quickly changed the subject and drew a cigarette from its packet.

"No, I've been getting decent grades these past few months. What about you?" Fox brought his paws together, shifting the attention back to the feline.

"Me? Well I... Wait, your avoiding the question!" Katt glared at Fox, just as she was about to light up her cigarette.

"Oh, uh heh. You caught me." The vulpine nervously laughed while he fiddled with his fingers. Looking down at his lap, Fox couldn't help but think of 'him'.

"He's here." Fox silently declared.

"Who?" Katt raised a brow before inhaling the smoke.

"You know, the one I've talked to you about." The vulpine said quietly. Katt thought back of their past conversations.

Her eyes slowly widened at the realisation. She quickly discarded her cigarette and ran back into the restaurant. Fox felt sweat roll down his fur as he stepped on the burning roll while waiting for his friend's return. Katt poked her head out and gave a devious smile.

"W-what?" Fox stood up and embarrassingly stomped his foot before shouting.

* * *

"Here's your order sir." Falco said as he sat the plate of spaghetti on the table. The old man placed his news paper down and rolled up the sleeves of his lab coat while the avian sat the utensil set next to the plate.

Falco noticed a strange large scar that reached across his whole bony arm. The old man took the fork and proceeded to consume his food. However Falco shivered at the method of how the ape ate, causing him to step back two steps.

"I-Is it to your liking sir?" The avian dare asked after witnessing, in his perspective, the most disgusting way to eat. The ape brought the napkin to his clean lips, acting as normal.

"I'd say its rather bland. Can I ask, was the sauce made with coconut milk or just plain milk?" He flatly asked before drinking his cup of coffee. Falco felt his eye twitch as he clenched his palms behind his back while watching the old man stick out his tongue and use the napkin to wipe off the taste.

"I assure you sir, the dish was made with all the ingredients enlisted on the menu." Falco pushed back his urge to groan and fight with the customer as the old man snapped his fingers at him, demanding another napkin.

Falco reached into his vest pocket and handed a clean napkin to the rude customer. He cleaned his hands of all the crumbs still on them before tossing it onto the clean empty plate. He stood up and slapped his money on the table before walking off.

"Keep the change." The old ape said before hopping in a cab and drove off.

"Freak." Falco finally muttered while he picked up the plate and utensils. He headed towards the kitchen and noticed.

"Panther?" The feline turned his head in reply, noticing the other's presence.

"Lombardi? Its been awhile!" Panther flashed a smile before giving wave.

"Hold on a sec." The avian said before quickly making his way into the kitchen, Panther and Wolf watched the door swing as they awaited for his return. Suddenly a loud clank could be heard from the kitchen, giving the two an impression of plates being shoved into the sink. The teenager casually pushed open the door and walked out.

"How's it going?" Falco asked while he pulled a chair from an empty table. He turned the chair around and leaned his chest on the rest.


	5. ABRUPT RETURN! Chapter 5: Asshole

I do not own starfox or any of its characters only my OCs

Warning: yaoi

Don't read if you hate yaoi

if you like it please read on and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and continue to write others

Pairing: Fox/Wolf

DON'T READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE.

Fire away Wolfox

CH5

* * *

"How's it going?" Falco turned the chair around and plopped down next to his old friend. They held up their arms and bumped the other's fist. "Haven't seen you much around in the gym lately. Been busy?"

"Yeah… It's been tough lately with everything that's been going on in the station." Panther's smile faltered as he remembered that he was always strung along to the drinking parties with his friends any chance they had some time off. "What about you? How have you been?"

"Cheh, still stuck in college. Just can't catch a break you know? These god damn assignments are a pain in the ass." A face of disgust possessed Falco as he groaned at the mention of assignments and homework.

"Well, I've always went by the saying. You work hard, you play hard." Panther brought his glass to his lips and drank his water while Falco merely rolled his eyes.

Wolf sat in silence as he watched his partner chat lively with a waiter that he didn't know. His eye darted back and forth between the new speaker as new topics and subjects came and went as quick as blinking.

He then coughed to attract their attention but was simply ignored. He coughed harder once again but the results still stood. Their chain of conversations was finally broken when Wolf suddenly spat on Panther's cheek.

"Bastard! What the hell was that for!?" Panther turned around and reached out to grab Wolf's shirt collar. His sudden anger was illustrated by the growl rumbling in his throat.

"Well I had to get your attention somehow." Wolf simply smirked at the feline's response and watched as Panther tried to compose himself.

"Fucking asshole." Panther cursed under his breath as he loosened his grip on the canine and leaned back on his chair while wiping his cheek with a handkerchief.

"I think your boss is calling you over in the kitchen." Wolf turned to Falco and nodded towards the door the waiter came from. The avian spun himself around and saw that Peppy was indeed standing by the doorway slapping a spatula against his palm.

"I'll talk to you later Panther." Falco tugged on his collar and swallowed his throat. With another glare from Peppy, Falco immediately bolted straight into the kitchen to serve the food prepared for the customers.

"Hope he doesn't get a pay cut." Wolf commented before he pulled the table covers to his face and block Panther return fire with his very own spit. "Very mature."

"Funny thing to say coming from the asshole who just a second ago did the very same thing to me."

"Would you expect any less from me?"

"You already made your point when you spat in my face." Panther's frustration only increased as Wolf's smirk refused to disappear. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two before they confirmed one objective together.

"Airgun fight after work?"

"You know it."

The pair of police officers silently chuckled to themselves as they decided to settle their differences on a later time. A calico waiter appeared from the doors to the kitchen and served their meals. Although they were satisfied with the food the restaurant served, Wolf still wondered. How has Fox been since they last seen each other over the past year.

* * *

A/N:

I'm sorry that this story has not been active for such a long time everyone. None of you deserved to wait so long for this stupid writer to continue writing his story. I was gone because I couldn't feel a spark when I was writing this story, in fact i still can't feel much for it just yet. I'm hoping to get through this as soon as I can so that everyone can have some closure for this story. I hope I can earn your trust again even after betraying you all. I am very sorry everyone.


	6. Chapter 6: SAVERS

I do not own starfox or any of its characters only my OCs

Warning: yaoi

Don't read if you hate yaoi

if you like it please read on and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and continue to write others

Pairing: Fox/Wolf

DON'T READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE.

Fire away Wolfox

CH6

* * *

As the day went on Wolf and Panther continued on their patrol. They received a call from Pepper that there was a robbery at the bank near Baker's street in East Coneria and that the robber was armed with a blaster. The two immediately drove off to the crime scene and saw that the street was sealed off by a crowd and a bunch of police vehicles. Wolf could recognise a few familiar faces of his colleagues while they tried to secure order and peace amongst the civilians.

*BANG!*

A gun shot echoed in the air causing panic and cries to spread like wind gliding across a field of grass. Wolf and Panther leapt out of their car and head towards the person in charge of operations in their current situation, Corporal Bill.

"What's the situation in the bank sir?" Wolf and panther saluted their superior and waited for his orders.

"The criminal is still in the bank. Holding the employees and a coupld of customers as hostage. We've identified the criminal to be Toby Underton a leopard man. He's from Venom. Apparently, he came to Corneria for a job." Bill quickly summarised as he used his tablet to watch what was happening inside the bank through the use of the security cameras.

"Sir let us go around the back and break in." Wolf offered bravely but was quickly declined.

"If I wanted your resignation and badge, I would've taken it a long time ago. Think for a second stupid! If we suddenly made a move now, it'll be on us if Toby got desperate and killed the hostages." Bill smacked his foolish subordinate across the head and focused his attention on his tablet again.

"But sir! We have to do something!" Wolf pleaded while Panther held back an enthusiastic reporter trying to get closer.

"For god's sake I know! But we can't do anything until the SAVERS get here!" Bill barked at Wolf and turned around to face the bank. "Fuck... Where the hell are they." Bill cursed under his breath as he impatiently tapped his boot against the ground.

"SAVERS..." Wolf shuddered at that name. The SAVERS were an elite team within the police force across Lylat who took down terrorists and those who threatened the safety of the people. They were considered to be the A-Team because they completed their rescue and capture missions within record-breaking speed.

"Get ready men! He's coming out!" Bill warned everyone but they were still caught off guard by the bricks of the wall breaking down and flying across the street as if a small explosion went off.

The criminal's appearance was eye widening. He was abnormally tall and large for a leopard. His clothes threatened to tear off from the massive muscle curving his body. A mighty roar caused columns of glass windows to break while everyone shot their arms up to protect their ears. With a large bag of money in hand, the beast leapt out onto the street and begun charging towards the blockade.

#THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING UNDERTON, SURRENDER YOURSELF OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE# Bill spoke through a horn speaker but the criminal wouldn't listen and continued to run. "On your marks. Aim! Fire!" Bill called out as he and his subordinates shot their blasters at Toby.

"Sir, the stun shots aren' t working." An officer cried as the barrage of projectiles didn't seem to affect Toby. Each plasma shot cam in direct contact with the criminal and electrified him but it only enticed him to keep charging. As Toby stepped closer, Bill ordered his men to fall back.

Toby roared once again and flipped over Bill's car, causing some officers to flee to safety. Wolf and Panther continued to keep firing until they heard a warning from their blasters' buzzer. They tossed it towards the criminal and it exploded in his face. The criminal stumbled back but stood his ground. Wolf noticed and begun to yell out to the other enforcers of the law.

"Throw your overheated blasters at the criminal, the explosion will push it back!" Bill nodded towards his men and they proceeded to pelt the leopard criminal with their weapons. As this did drive Toby back he did not yield but instead became furious. Suddenly a siren sounded across the main road and a white vehicle skidded across the corner into the street.

"It's the SAVERS!" A stranger cried as the said heroes had truly arrived. They were a squad of seven, all dressed formally in white uniforms and blank masks that hid their faces and identities. They quickly rushed forward and surrounded the criminal in a hexagon formation.

"I'll help!" An officer offered and whipped out a second blaster. But then the other member of SAVERS knocked the blasters out of his hand and shook his head to the shocked officer.

The two shortest members latched onto the beast with their photon lassos and proceeded to dodge his attacks as Toby thrashed around unknowingly entangling himself in an unbreakable bond. The others erected a barrier with their reflectors to preserve the street from any more destruction. Within minutes Toby was apprehended and forced into a capture pod under SAVERS jurisdiction.

"Thank you for your help SAVERS you have saved the day once again." Bill exchanged a salute with who he presumed to be the leader before they sped off on their vehicles. Cheers and applauds echoed across the street even after they disappear from sight. While the others begun to clean up the mess the criminal created, Bill looked through the security footage once again and noticed something peculiar.

"What is that?" Bill murmured to himself when he enhanced the paused footage to see Toby clenching something like a vial in his hand. Bill didn't even flinch when he saw the murderer shoot a foolish and impatient hostage. The blaster suddenly shattered as Toby begun a transformation, growing in size.

"What the fuck are we dealing with?" Bill sighed and held his forehead in his palm.

* * *

A/N:

Hello everyone, this is Leon from team unfocused. I'm going to issue a challenge to every reader who likes this story. It's alright if you don't want to bother with the challenge but i want to see how many people are really invested in the story. My challenge to you all is to try and guess what sport i think Wolf and Fox loved when they were kids. Comment your answers and the first two readers who got it right will get to have their own OCs to be included in this story briefly. Good luck to you all!


	7. Chapter 7: Let The Investigation Begin

I do not own starfox or any of its characters only my OCs

Warning: yaoi

Don't read if you hate yaoi

if you like it please read on and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and continue to write others

Pairing: Fox/Wolf

DON'T READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE.

Fire away Wolfox

CH7

* * *

For the next few days similar cases appeared left and right. Robberies were becoming more frequent and the police were busier than ever. What Wolf found strange about these cases were the criminals who, even though they were of different species, all acted violently when they stepped out in public. Wolf had witnessed the unnatural transformation a rhino-man engaged himself in. He grew 3 times larger than his regular size and attained immeasurable strength that rivaled Toby Underton.

But once again the SAVERS saved the day flying into the scene in their vehicle. Defeating and apprehending the criminal using a different strategy before driving off without a word. As Wolf stayed behind to help the investigation team, he saw Corporal Bill standing still deep within his thoughts.

"What's wrong Sir?" Wolf asked while he navigated his way past the piles of rubble made by the rhino-man.

"Wolf, don't you find it strange that robberies are popping up left and right?" Bill turned towards his subordinate. "Crime rate has risen over 5% and their getting more dangerous ever case." Wolf indeed found it strange. He stood in a similar position as Bill and pondered with him.

"Do you think that someone is setting all this up?" Wolf thought about the possible reasons for all that has happened. His mind led him to many possibilities that contained no evidence.

"I'm not quite sure. But I want you to imagine for a second." Bill shook his head unknowingly. He then locked eyes with Wolf and began. "If you were a criminal and the bank you robbed was surrounded by the police. What would you have done?"

"If I was a criminal... I would have thought about an escape route before... I... Oh." Wolf imagined that many robbers of the past have thought long and hard about creating paths for escaping. But then he realized that wasn't what happened.

"Exactly." Bill said in a matter-of-fact tone as if he read his mind. "The investigation team have said in the reports that they found the escape routes the robbers would have taken if they tried to escape. They were well hidden inside the banks. As if to say they had plenty of preparations to do so."

"But that's not what's happening... The criminals are just walking out the front door... Like they gave up. What the fuck?" Wolf scratched his neck with confusion as he tried to think of any logical reason why they would do that.

"There's something I'd like you to look at." Bill handed the lupine his tablet and tapped the screen. "This is recorded footage from when McKrindle robbed the place." Wolf swallowed his throat when the rhino-man appeared on screen. He had the entire bank on a lock down but when he whipped his head around Wolf guessed that it was the siren that alerted the criminal. The lupine officer drew closer towards the screen. McKrindle then scrolled through the contents of his transceiver as if he was calm under his dire situation.

"This goes on for the next half an hour." Bill tapped the screen and fast forwarded the footage. Wolf could see the impatience and frustration leak out of McKrindle as he transitioned from standing calmly, to slowly tapping his boot to stomping the floor he stood on. Sweat rolled down the criminal's skin as Wolf knows that he was desperate to get out of there.

"What's that?" Wolf wondered when the rhino-man pulled a vial from his pocket and swallowed its contents. His eyes widened as foam appeared from the criminal's mouth while he grabbed his own throat stumbled around the room. He then broke through the window and into the street.

"What did he just-"

"You mean this?" Bill interrupted mid-sentence and presented a broken vial in a sealed plastic pocket. It was identical to the one in the recording. "I found it on the floor inside the bank. He must have thrown it away after he took the drug." Bill examined the evidence closely and noticed a drop of blue substance still contained in the vial.

"How do you know it's a drug?" Wolf cautiously looked at the broken glass pieces.

"Criminals turning into the hulk might raise some questions, don't you think?" Bill raised a brow and handed the evidence back to the investigation team.

"I suppose so. Then that means that there is someone organising all these cases." Wolf looked back to Bill who nodded. But this raised some questions that he needed to address. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because I need you to do me something. I want you to help me look for any clues or any kind of information regarding these incidents and who the mastermind could be." Bill stated to the stunned lupine.

"B-But I-"

"Don't act stupid. I know you and I are on the same levels of thoughts. So make my job easier and work with me, won't you?" Bill explained as he offered his hand for the officer to shake

"Yes sir. I won't let you down." Wolf shook the hand and made his vow.

"I'll look through Venom while you work here in Corneria." Bill suggested as he pointed towards himself and Wolf.

"Can I make a request?"

"What? Make it quick."

"I know that I'm not supposed to tell anyone about this case. But can I work with my partner for this one? We can look for the drug dealer much fa-" Wolf looked towards Panther before Bill forced his mouth shut.

"Okay. Sure yeah, that's fine. Now get back to work before anyone starts talking." Bill shushed the unconsciously loud lupine as they had onlookers from the crowd and investigation team.

"Thank you, Bill. We won't let you down." Wolf pulled off Bill's hand and saluted him gratefully for the honor of working on an important case.


	8. Chapter 8: Why Did You Become A Cop?

Fire away Wolfox

CH8

* * *

It was a long day at work for Wolf and Panther. Crime rate swung high and low like a pendulum. Unfortunately for the two they were stuck with paperwork. Writing away the time they could have spent looking for clues and information regarding the recent increase in burglaries. One of the clumsier officers knocked over stacks of paperwork to be completed, causing a dry flood in the office like a tsunami.

While the poor goat cop apologised over and over the others mostly groaned and helped pick up the mess in the office. Thankfully for Wolf and Panther that their shift was over. They drove away in their car back to their apartment. But then something caught Wolf's attention.

"Stop the car!" Wolf commanded before Panther stomped the breaks.

"What's wrong? Did you see someone die?" Panther quickly asked in worry as Wolf stepped out of the car to greet someone he knew all to familiarly.

"Fox what are you doing out here so late?" Wolf stopped the red fox in his path.

"My train was being delayed and I didn't want to wait. So I just decided to walk home. There's no need to get so worked up Wolf." Fox replied calmly when he saw the worry in his older brother's tone and actions.

"You could have called me and I would have come and pick you up."

"I didn't want to bother you during your work hours. I know that the station must be busy around this time." Fox remembered reading the multiple incidents of bank robberies and jail breakers on the newspapers.

"But I... Fox get in the car, we're driving you home." Wolf found it difficult to argue when everything his brother said was true.

"It's alright Wolf, there's no need for the trouble-" Fox shook his head and kindly declined but then Wolf took his hand and led him to the car.

"We're. Taking. You. Home. End of discussion." Fox stared at his brother. Unknowing of how to retaliate when he was so resilient.

"Thank you for the ride." Fox smiled and opened the door to step into the vehicle. As soon as Wolf fastened his seat belt Panther drove off once again. The hum of the car filled the silent gap between the three males. Fox looked through his school bag and made sure he had all his papers. Wolf watched as Fox sighed contently and set down the bag to his feet.

"So I hear your studying in college, what are you majoring?" Panther broke the silent tension with his curiosity.

"Oh, I major mechanical engineering and aerodynamics." Fox replied honestly peering into the rear-view mirror to meet Panther's gaze.

"I see, are you working towards being an aircraft pilot? Or an Astronaut?"

"Goodness no. I don't think I would be able to reach even those odds. My friend's dad offered me a job at his factory once I finished college.

"Okay..." Panther raised a brow when he noticed something about what the vulpine said. "So how much longer until you graduate?"

"About another year before that happens. I think..." Fox subconsciously looked to the side appearing to feel blue.

"What's wrong? Sad that your about to leave college?" Panther rolled his eyes to see Wolf listening attentively.

"I think so..." Fox's voice trailed off to the background as the car overcame some speedbumps.

"Well. I know the hardships of going through college. It was actually because of your brother that I'm here now." Wolf drew back, surprised that his partner would bring up their history together.

"So you originally didn't intend to be an officer?" Fox leaned forward and listened with interest.

"Not at first. I actually wanted to be a dance instructor. I managed to finally get the qualifications on my final year but then there was an incident." Panther sighed solemnly as he descended the car down a hill.

"There was a girl in my neighbourhood. Innocent. Kind. A little bit messy but what kid wasn't. Anyway, when I went off to graduation I saw her talking to a stranger." Panther smiled softly, remembering the devilish smile of the calico kitten in his memories.

"At first, when I saw her hug the stranger, I thought that he was just a distant relative or something so I left them alone. But then she went missing. Her parents handed out and pinned on every empty wall they found with the missing fliers of their only daughter..." Fox rubbed his hands together, uncomfortable with where the story was heading towards.

"That was the beginning of a serial kidnapping. It's been 2 years since that incident begun and no one has managed to find any of the lost children. I still prey that they safe though." Fox nodded his head understandingly. "I don't know what it was that I felt when I saw them. Katy's parents were at their lowest. Unable to recover from losing their only daughter, it was only a matter of time before they resorted to alcoholism. Feeling sorry for them? Condolence? Rage? I'm still not sure even now if any of those were the correct words to describe how I felt back then." The dark feline pulled the car into a smooth stop as they approached traffic.

"When I first saw your brother out on a case. That kind of got me thinking. Why did this guy become a cop? He so many options to choose so why this line of work? It came to me soon when I asked him. He said 'Because it's the right thing to do.' And that was it. The more I thought about it the more it made sense. Even if you did the 'right' thing, you could still get arrested. It's unfortunate but the honest truth. I wanted to be a cop, then and there, so I spend the next few years in police school and here I am now." As the light went green off they went on a smooth ride.

"But that doesn't mean that I've given up on what I've been studying for years. I'm just putting it on hold for now until I find those lost children and lock away that sick pervert." A disgusted tone rolled off Panther's tone when he was forced to mention the criminal.

"How did you two first Wolf? Fox asked curiously.

"That's a story for another time. We're here." Panther claimed as he pulled the car over the pavement in front of a red house.


	9. Chapter 9: Too Much Apologies

Fire away Wolfox

CH9

* * *

The wind howled silently against the glass windows of the car. Panther drove over the pavement and parked in front of the McCloud residence after revealing his past to the young canine that was Fox.

"Fox, if you ever feel lonely give Wolf a call. Don't worry about bothering this big oaf. He's always just lying around on the couch doing nothing when we're not busy." Panther smiled contently as he felt that he and Fox had bonded in some way or form.

"I will. Thank you for the ride. Have a nice night you guys. Bye." Fox nodded and watched as the two police officers drive off into the night. He then rubbed away the stinging pain from his forearm before retreating back into his house.

Wolf felt comfortable seeing his brother again. It was a nice change that he could get more use to even if this was a rare occurrence. The car hummed quietly in the background as the pair said nothing to each other. Wolf pulled out his transceiver and read the time. '8:46' it read.

"you really should talk to your brother more." Panther blurted out, driving them into a traffic circle to turn back from where they came.

"Yeah… Your right. I'll give him a call or a message tonight to check up on him." Wolf sighed lightly and scrolled through the messages he and Fox shared together before.

A small smile swept across his face when he was reminded of how encouraging Fox could be. From small treats to being his playmate, Fox would do anything Wolf wanted if he fulfilled his end of their promises. But there was a cloud of sadness filling Wolf because he broke one promise. He never got around to keeping a good relationship with his brother after he left the house and began to live on his own.

It was only after the first few months that Wolf truly began to forget about Fox. Being swamped with assignments and duties left him completely exhausted. Unable to hold regular conversations with Fox before he fell fast asleep. Fox understood this and stopped messaging him regularly; only holding small conversations on a monthly basis. But then one day everything stopped. They didn't talk to each other anymore. It really bothered Wolf but he didn't do anything.

As he dried his fur and hair, Wolf came out of the steamy bathroom after a hot shower. For all these years this had been troubling him until recently. Fox had grown so much since he last saw him. Wolf walked to his room and slipped himself into a pair of black boxers before hopping onto bed. He once again scrolled through the messages he shared with Fox and remembered their time together well. Wolf took in a deep breath and immediately sent the message he had, for the last 3 years, wanted to say to Fox. Hoping that it won't be awkward.

(Hi, how are you doing?) He looked at the screen intensely as he waited for a reply. Each second was internally painful because he refused to blink until the reply came. His struggles lasted 5 minutes before his saviour had come to liberate his torcher.

(Hi Wolf! Thanks for the ride home I really appreciate it!) Wolf's thumbs immediately tapped across the screen on his transceiver.

(It's no problem! You're not a bother!) (You sure do say thanks a lot, did you know that?)

(I'm sorry) Wolf chuckled to himself

(You also apologise too much as well)

(I'm sorry) (…) (I just did it again.) Wolf shook his head softly and smiled

(No worries. So, what are you doing right now?)

(Hold on) Wolf raised a brow at this and waited for the next reply.

(Sorry about that. I was making dinner when you suddenly messaged me.) (…) (I just did it again!) Wolf laughed to himself.

(What are you making?) He asked curiously. He waited patiently for a reply. Expecting Fox to be clearing away the cooking utensils and pans before responding.

(Baked potatoes, salad, steak and pudding) Reading the list sent a drool crawling down wolf's chin.

(That sounds really nice. Wish I was there having some. All I got tonight was just Chinese takeout.)

(:D) Wolf wondered if that was his brother's laughing at him and responded in kind.

(:D)

(Would you like to come over for dinner some time?) Wolf raised a brow at this but felt happy that Fox offered.

(I'd love to.) (Name the date and time. I'll be there in a blink) Wolf then paused. Wondering if "love" was a strong word to use when they were just starting to talk again.

(How about tomorrow? Are you busy then?)

(Nope. I'm free the whooooole day.)

(Perfect. Why not come around 5pm? We could possibly watch a movie while we're at it.)

(Should I bring anything? Beer? Flowers?) Wolf immediately regretted that last option. It be weird. Why would he be doing getting his brothers flowers?

(I don't drink. You don't need to bring anything at all.) (Just make sure you don't get into trouble and be here safely.) Wolf smirked, glad that his brother was worried for him.

(Roger that captain fluffypants!)

(…) (WOLF YOU PROMISED NEVER TO CALL ME THAT!) Wolf laughed his heart out to the reply he received. Old memories came flowing as the image of Fox wearing his old pair of fluffy orange pyjamas appeared in his head. A moving emoticon then appeared on the screen. It was of a red dog puffing its cheeks out with a grumpy expression.

(I'll see you tomorrow. Promise.)

(See you soon) (:D) If Wolf was only just smirking or grinning before he was now fully smiling. He was excited to see his old house. To smell the old scent of home. To meet Fox again.


End file.
